disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Flower
Flower is a skunk who serves as the tritagonist of Bambi and its midquel. In the first film, he was voiced by Stan Alexander and Tim Davis as a child, and by Sterling Holloway as an adult. In the midquel, Nicky Jones provided his voice. Personality In Bambi, he is sleeping in flowers and Bambi mistakes him for one and accidently names him "Flower" (rather or not this is his real name is unconfirmed as he never introduceis himself and his parents are never mentioned or seen.) He is very very shy and timid he and Bambi along with thumper become friends but after he is hibernating he is not seen for awhile. As shown in Bambi II he woke up to see the ground hog and helped Bambi impress his dad. Flower also appeared as a young adult at the end of Bambi he fell in love with Bluebelle and they both have a son named after Flower's friend Bambi. Flower also has a fear of turtles. Appearances Bambi Bambi and Thumper meet the young skunk in the first film while they are exploring. Bambi, who is just learning to talk, calls the skunk a pretty flower. Thumper attempts to correct Bambi, but the skunk says he doesn't mind being called Flower, despite the irony and the fact that he is male. It is unknown if Flower has any other name, as he is only referred to as Flower. During the winter, it is shown that he hibernates. Flower appears as an adult, and is with Bambi and Thumper when Friend Owl warns them of the dangers of being "twitter-patted". The three walk off with the intention to not let it happen to them, but Flower soon falls for a female skunk named Bluebelle. The end of the film shows that he and Bluebelle have a child to which Flower names his son Bambi after his best friend. Bambi II In Bambi II, a midquel taking place after Bambi loses his mother, Flower is usually seen with Bambi and Thumper. He accompanies them to see the groundhog, to determine how long winter will be. He is later seen trying to help Bambi practice being brave. Near the end of the film, he helps Bambi to drive off a group of hunting dogs with surprisely fumes of skunk spray from his rear Who Framed Roger Rabbit Flower made a small minor cameo appearance near the end of the film with the other toons. House of Mouse Flower makes several appearances always seen with both Bambi and Thumper. He makes a notable appearance in the episode Pete's House of Villains where Pete complains everything about the club stinks especially Flower. Disney Parks Flower has a topiary in Epcot and seen in mostly merchandise. In early Disneyland days, Flower was one of the many characters available for meet and greet but has since retired. Fantasmic! Flower appears at Disney's Hollywood Studios version of the show during the bubble montage. World of Color Flower makes a cameo at the show's finale at Disney California Adventure. He is seen with Bambi through water projecter screens. Gallery 3842487453_8ec6eff41d.jpg|Flower Topiary clipflowerface2.gif|Flower Bambi-disneyscreencaps com-5173.jpg|Adult Flower Bambi-disneyscreencaps com-4186.jpg|Flower Sleeping Bambi2-disneyscreencaps com-3184.jpg|Flower with Bambi Bambi2-disneyscreencaps com-3154.jpg|Flower with Thumper Bambi-disneyscreencaps com-5547.jpg|Flower and Bluebelle Bambi-disneyscreencaps com-1435.jpg|Flower with Bambi and Thumper Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bambi characters Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Sidekicks Category:Animals Category:Comedy Characters Category:Living characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Disney's House of Mouse Category:Heroes Category:Lovers Category:Wonderful World of Color Category:Kids Category:Mammals